A LifeLong Friendship
by moonlitfire
Summary: Percy's always been shy, and quiet, until he meets Annabeth in kindergarten. Join them as they tackle life, head on. No mythology! And no cheesiness!
1. Chapter 1

A Lifelong Friendship

~moonlitfire~

(A/N I really hope you enjoy my first fanfic, please review! Ill try and update daily! I don't own percy and Annabeth. Rick riordan does. And as far as I can tell, im a girl…)

Percy POV:

See, I was scared to admit, that I'm really nervous about starting kindergarten. I wasn't the kind of kid that made friends easily, but was the kind kids usually teased. My mom had told me the night before we moved from Seattle to busy, Manhattan, that I had to start kindergarten. I was excited at the time, but now, I'm not so sure.

"Come on, sweetie, we're gonna be late!" yelled my mom from across the hall. I mumbled a reply, and shrugged on my backpack.

"Aren't you excited to start your first day of school?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess, mom, but what if I don't make any friends?"

"Percy, I'm positive, that one person in your class in going to come up to you, and want to be your friend. Now don't you worry."

*classroom*

I stood in awe, holding my mom's hand, taking in all of my surroundings. We walked in, and my teacher, Mrs. Watson, told me to go find a seat. I saw an empty table, and sat on a bright blue seat. (A/N this is kindergarten, so don't judge)A girl walked over, her curly blond hair bouncing with each step, and looked at me.

"My name's Annabeth and you're sitting in my seat," she looked at me with intimidating grey eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I say getting up, and sitting down on the red chair across from Annabeth. She kept looking at me, and then finally said,

"Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

"Your new nickname is Seaweed Brain, because you don't look that smart," she said matter of factly.

I rubbed the back of my neck, sort of embarrassed that girl was teasing me on the first day of school. She almost read my mind, and quickly finished,

"Not in a mean way, of course! In a friendly way!" I noticed she had a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"So, are we friends?"

"friends." I said holding my hand out.

(A/N short chapter, I know! But I just needed in intro… keep reading for Percabeth! Oh, and no gods or demigods in this. Im not what you call a good mythology author…)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N holllla, If any of you have instagrams, you should follow me aiyshaissocoollike)

Annabeth POV:

I ran over to Percy's locker, dodging people as I swerved around them.

"Percy! Wait up!"

He glanced back and smiled his signature smirk,

"So Annie has finally fallen in love with "The Percy"

I blushed, "No! I was just gonna tell you my dad said you need to come over to my house after school."

"Sure thang, Boo thanggg" he said, still trying (and failing) a sexy accent.

I shoved him playfully, and we walked off to gym.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

Percy POV:

I wasn't gonna admit this, but I was excited to go to Annabeth's house. I've always had a little crush on her since the first time we met, but now, its not so little…

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth running, clutching on to her backpack and loose papers, and another hand holding her golden hair away from her face. She looked breathtaking. Wait! Did I just say that-?

"Let's go, Percy! We're late!" she said leaving me with no choice but to run after her.

"Why are you in such a rush to get back home?" I was panting by now, but Annabeth seemed fine.

"Because. And no questions." She said firmly, and kept running towards her house.

She unlocked her door, and told me to wait in the family room, while she went to go change clothes.

"SURPRISE!" I turned around and saw Annabeth, Fredrick, my mom, Matthew, Bobby, and Annabeth's stepmom with their arms up. Annabeth walked over to be, and gave me a hug,

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!," she said into my shoulder. She shorter than me, so hahah (troll face)

"What? I thought you forgot?" I say teasingly.

"Phshyeah right, it's been ten years since we first met, you think I would forget your birthday?" she asked.

I pulled her in for a big, bear hug, and I could hear somewhere inside my shirt,

"Percy, ow! Let me go!" she muffled from my stomach.

I let her go, and she let out a breath.

"Percy! Come eat your cake!" my mom's voice rang down the hall from the kitchen.

*CAKE TIME!*

We walked into the sunny kitchen, and I gasped. On the table, sat a giant, blue cake, shaped like a beach. Complete with waves, sand made of sprinkles, and even a marzipan lifeguard chair with a mini me, sitting in it!

"Wow! I don't know what to say!"

"Thank Annabeth! She designed the cake herself and had it made professionally!" Fredrick explained.

I looked at Annabeth, who smiled modestly. And reached over the table to give her another hug. Don't tell anyone, but I'm really enjoying these hugs.

My mom dimmed the lights of the kitchen, and lit the candles.

"Make a wish, Percy"

Hmm, I wish Annabeth I knew whether Annabeth cared for me as much as I did, I wish she knew I'll always love her, and never hurt her, I wish she would accept my request to the school dance, and go on a date with an idiot like me, I said, in my head of course!

I blew out the candles and everyone whopped and hollered. Goodbye 15, hello 16.

(A/N you might think this is cheesy, but I personally thought it was sweet. Lawl, maybe because it's my story? Please review!)


End file.
